


with your faith, you'll trigger a landslide

by ryozumi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryozumi/pseuds/ryozumi
Summary: Yamato trails his eyes up and down Gaku’s body. “Y’know, you’re not a half-bad actor at all.”“That so? I’m flattered.”“Don’t be,” Yamato deadpans. “You’re still a shitty liar.”





	with your faith, you'll trigger a landslide

“Y’know, you _really_ don't have to help me with this,” Yamato insists, irritation stiffening the corners of his mouth into something between a grimace and a frown as he swats Gaku’s hands off of his ruffled skirt for what must be the tenth time in the past two minutes alone. Not only is Gaku ignoring his verbal resistance, he's doing it with a resolve completely unnecessary for the situation and actively toeing the line of Yamato’s very carefully maintained boundaries by reaching for the hem of the skirt _again_.

Hurriedly, Yamato crosses his arms in a last line of defense, but Gaku easily breaks through, pries Yamato’s hands off the fabric and wriggles the skirt up, his reply bafflingly nonchalant: “You can’t get these zippers on your own, right? Shut up and let me help.” He punctuates his sentence by tugging one of the aforementioned zippers up so forcefully Yamato’s whole body jerks with it.

An indignant noise catches in the back of his throat. If Gaku’s going to insist on helping Yamato into these clothes, he could at _least_ be more gentle about it.

Not that he actually minds Gaku handling him roughly, but that's beside the point.

Thankfully, Gaku’s hands fall away before Yamato has a chance to follow that train of thought into more dangerous territory - at least, he's thankful until Gaku comes up behind him, hooks his thumbs under the elastic band of his skirt and slides them around his waist.

A full-body shiver immediately runs through him, and honestly, it’s some kind of miracle that Yamato refrains from letting out a single sound this time. Not wanting Gaku to suspect anything, he wriggles his body forward to try and shake him off.

“ _Like I said_ , I don’t want your help.” Yamato makes his way to the bed where the last two components of the outfit are laid out. He picks up the sash that wraps around his waist and hides the zipper, waiting for Gaku to catch on to exactly how useless his presence here is as he ties it behind his back. “You’re annoyingly persistent sometimes, you know th-”

Yamato freezes. Gaku waits for him to finish his sentence, taps his foot. Raises a brow. Cocks his head and smirks. “Your finger’s stuck in your own knot, isn't it?”

Another beat of silence. Gaku tries to hide his laugh, but Yamato feels the tips of his ears redden regardless. Stricken absolutely speechless by his utter idiocy, he flips around before Gaku can see it.

He’s not quite sure which is worse: the implication that he’s too embarrassed to face Gaku, or that he's too embarrassed to verbally ask Gaku to free him from his own stupidity.

Wordlessly - thankfully - Gaku steps around him and unties the messy knot, freeing Yamato’s poor finger, albeit at the cost of his already worthless pride. “Thanks,” Yamato grumbles uselessly.

Gaku tightens the sash, adjusting its position until it completely covers his waistband, but his grip doesn't fall away once he finishes tying it; his hands linger several moments, lightly toying with the long, dangling ends.

A familiar - unwelcome, comforting, unnerving, _soft_ , all of it all at once - sensation falls upon the skin exposed at the back of his neck. Another shiver he can’t repress runs through the length of his body.

Gaku inhales slowly, his nose pressed against Yamato’s hair. “It suits you,” he breathes.

“Yaotome?” Yamato whispers into the sudden quiet, slowly releasing the tension in his shoulders.

“Hm?”

He twists around just enough to face him and, upon seeing the opportunity in Gaku’s expectant face, lays a hand flat on his chest and shoves their bodies apart. As Gaku recovers his balance, Yamato grasps the ends of his sash in one hand and whips them around to smack Gaku as squarely in the face as he can.

“What the hell? What was that for?”

“Why are you still here.”

Betrayal twists Gaku’s mouth into something resembling a pout. “Do you really not want me to be?”

“If recent memory serves me correctly, I’ve asked you multiple times to leave.”

“Yeah. And I ignored you ‘cause I don’t believe you.”

Yamato steps far enough out of reach that Gaku’s attempt to catch his arm falls short. “Ever the gentleman, I see.”

Gaku makes a face. Yamato makes one back.

“Look,” he insists, “I’m almost done anyway and I can undress myself. _You_ can leave anytime,” he finishes with a sidelong glance as he focuses on smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle.

The sharpness of Gaku’s gaze could cut right through his very new - and surprisingly expensive - outfit so Yamato, ever the cheap old man he makes himself out to be, heaves a hefty sigh and waves a hand in front of Gaku in an attempt to force him to look anywhere that isn’t Yamato’s face.

“Quit scowling. It’s ugly.”

“You’re a good liar, Nikaido.”

“No, it really is ugly. And contagious. You’re making me scowl, too.”

“Yeah, I see that, but that's not what I’m talking about,” Gaku tosses over his shoulder as he swivels on one foot, leans over to pick up his jacket and _finally_ heads for the door. “See you.”

An affirmative noise is all Yamato manages before Gaku shuts the door behind him, leaving Yamato alone in long-awaited, blissful silence.

In which he can finally put on the last piece of this godforsaken skirt (he’s come this far, might as well see it through) and remove it immediately afterwards.

There’s just one problem, he realizes after a good five minutes of turning the sheets upside down: the headpiece, the final touch, is nowhere to be found. It’s not on the bed, it's not under it, it's not anywhere in the room even though Yamato swears he'd seen it next to the sash only minutes ago when Gaku was here.

A thought dawns on him with abject horror.

Yamato swings the door wide open -

And across the hall he stands, jacket still folded over his arms, arms still crossed over his chest, as though he’d been waiting for Yamato to throw open the door since the moment he left.

“Looking for something?” Gaku asks.

“...No,” he says simply, releasing the doorknob and leaning his weight back.

“Hm. Gonna show off to the other members, then?”

“They’re not here,” he replies immediately, having already done his homework and ensuring no one else would possibly be around to witness him in yet another horrible outfit.

Gaku lifts his brows as if to challenge the certainty of his words. Whether it's stubbornness or defiance, Yamato isn't sure, but he narrows his eyes while Gaku’s gray ones narrow back, neither one allowing any minuscule amount of doubt to manifest on their faces. Unfortunately, Gaku has the upper hand: he has nothing to lose in this situation, so the longer they wordlessly stare at each other the more convincing he is.

The ghost of a sound echoes down the hallway and Yamato feels his life flash before his eyes.

“Ha. Just kidding. I win.”

Oh, no, that was just _Gaku’s_ life.

Multiple swift attacks on Gaku’s arm have the man lifting them in useless defense. Real echoes, this time of laughter, ring down the otherwise empty dorm hallway so loudly Yamato completely misses the low thud of an object falling to the floor.

Without ceasing his attacks, he asks in an extremely annoyed voice, “The hell are you doing out here? You were supposed to leave.”

“I wanted to see how long it’d take you to notice.”

“Notice wh-”

His question is answered when Gaku kneels to the floor and closes his fingers around a very familiar headpiece - one which happens to perfectly resemble the headpiece Yamato had been looking for mere minutes ago.

“...You wanted to wear it yourself so badly you took it?”

He shrugs innocently enough. _That’s not a denial._ “Must’ve gotten caught on my jacket by accident.”

Yamato trails his eyes up and down Gaku’s body. “Y’know, you’re not a half-bad actor at all.”

“That so? I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be,” he deadpans. “You’re still a shitty liar.”

Gaku snorts as he easily slides past him into Yamato’s room once more, only stopping when Yamato’s caught up and standing opposite. He lifts up the headpiece between them. “Stand still.”

He raises his brows apprehensively, a gesture to which Gaku rolls his eyes. “That thing gonna explode if I move?”

“I’d like to keep my arms, so I’d appreciate it if you didn't try to find out.”

Despite himself, Yamato’s lips twitch.

A lengthy pause follows during which Gaku gazes at him from several directions to consider the placement. Yamato does his utmost not to fidget - he’s not nervous, he's not shy, he's _definitely_ not attracted to the overly intense expression sharpening Gaku’s features.

After what feels like an eternity, Gaku sets the headpiece in place and takes a small step back to survey his work like a judge observing a piece in a gallery.

“Looks - ” He pauses, tilts his head for another new angle. If Yamato weren’t about to combust, he'd find something obscenely seductive in Gaku’s smirk. “Good. Really good.”

“You’re getting better at lying,” Yamato observes, throat so dry the words practically scrape themselves out.

“Really, _really_ good,” he emphasizes, grinning at how profound an effect his feedback apparently has. It’s not often Yamato’s vulnerable enough for Gaku to get a rise out of him, but to Yamato’s credit, being in an outfit like _this_ would make anyone vulnerable.

He inches closer and closer until his torso is almost flush with Yamato’s. In a last ditch attempt at saving face, Yamato flicks his eyes away and frowns, hopefully looking more irritated (and _not_ aroused) than he is. “Shut up, Yaotome.”

Gaku, like he has been the entire time thus far, completely ignores every word from Yamato’s mouth and leans in close to his ear, murmuring his next words like he's sharing a scandalous secret.

“I like it.” The words roll from his tongue and all of Yamato’s false bravado is sent crumbling into the ground beneath his feet.

But that isn't enough for him. Gaku has to pound it dead into the ground for good measure.

“And Ryuu? Ryuu is _definitely_ going to love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure you were wondering why yamato was crossdressing. i'm also sure that last sentence answered that question well enough.
> 
> originally wrote this as a treat for [ken](https://twitter.com/glitchgoats) but i decided to write a lil more for it and share so! woo!
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!! find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobaya_san) yelling abt gaku and yamato all day every day (о´∀`)o


End file.
